Everybody's Somebody's Fool
by theevilthing22
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her father, an MLB prospect scout, to find players at Forks High. Lot’s of boy’s on the team kissed up to her but one of them did something he never thought he would do. He fell in love with her. Cowritten with taketwo97! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Come Together

**A/N: **

**taketwo97: I'm back! Here's the new story you were promised. Hope you guys like it! **

**theevilthing22: You've probably never heard of me before, but now you have! I really think you guys will like this collaboration with taketwo97 and me. It came from watching a baseball press conference. Clever, ha? **

**_______________________________________________________**

**Everybody's Somebody's Fool**

Everybody's somebody's fool

The world is the biggest school

As you live, you learn though a torch will burn

Everybody's somebody's fool

You go through life making fools of others

Pretending you're giving them love

But remember sister or brother

You all have to answer to the one up above

It's beautiful to watch love begin

But oh so sad when it ends

As you go through life remember this rule

Everybody's somebody's fool

- Michael Jackson

**Chapter One: Come Together**

**Bella's POV**

It was raining. If I didn't know any better I would expect a flash of lightening to appear in the sky sometime soon. But I knew better, it just rained in Forks, nothing too flashy. The windows were covered in little droplets of water. Slowly, I ran my hand across the glass, tracing a line of the spots were the rain hit the window. It shouldn't have been fascinating, but the art geek in me wanted to take a picture of the smooth surface to hide away and try to draw later. My observation of the wall-sized window was interrupted by a voice I knew too well.

"Bella! Over here!" My father yelled from the luggage claim. With one look at him you could laugh and point, but I couldn't, nor did I want to. He was wearing a baseball cap and shades. Only I knew they were designer. One of his feet was on the railing and his other foot was planted on the grey floor. It was Charlie's 'Captain Morgan' pose, a sign he had accomplished something on his own. I made my way to the other side of the airport to help my dad with some suitcases. The rest of our belongings would be sent to our house. I grabbed two cases I knew were mine and another bag to help.

"Are you excited?" Charlie asked me. I smirked and started to walk, he followed closely.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to move to a dull town for my fathers job." I told him sarcastically.

"You said you wanted to come with me." He reminded.

"Only because I didn't want be suffocated by Renée and Phil. Watching that shit is disturbing." I told him, checking my phone for the time.

"I know the feeling but I'm thankful. Paul got me the job. And do me a favor, watch the language. If a camera catches you with that mouth who knows what the headline will be." He finished. Our relationship hadn't always been like this. There were always awkward hugs and uncomfortable discussions but ever since my mom got with that tool, my dad and I sort of had an understanding. It was like we bonded over night.

"Got it. And his name is Phil." I told him with another smirk. Charlie muttered something under his breath.

It was hilarious watching my dad and my mom's new husband interact. I liked him, but I liked Charlie better. Sometimes he was such a kiss up, like getting my dad a job in coaching local baseball teams. Phil was a minor league ball player and the teams couch quiet. Turns out he was really good at telling grown men what do on the field. At one of their games an MLB scout came to watch and liked what he saw. Charlie has worked for them ever since, which leads to why I'm here, in Washington. Joe Hale, new head of prospect scouting at MLB, met daddy and now they have a life long bromance. Of course Charlie would do what ever he asked, in this case; traveling. It wasn't a problem financially, we were doing fine with the economy, but we weren't as rich as the Hale's. Since they were BFF's, Joe basically bought our house, paid for my high school registration and crap, lent us one of his Italian sports cars and put his daughters number in my hand. Rosalie Lillian Hale, Joe and Lucia Hale's gorgeous offspring. She was shipped off to this small town when publicity and privacy became an issue, Joe told me she was living with his brother in law.

I continued to walk straight to the exit where a cab would be waiting. Once I reached the hallway I heard a clicking sound. Automatically my feet went faster. Five seconds later Charlie was right in front of me and more clicking sounds were heard. The flashes were blinding and the questions were old. I knew the rules; don't talk unless there was something that absolutely had to be said, walk fast and smile. Before I knew it, we were outside and in a car. The drive to the new house was silent. Only the taps of falling rain on the roof of the cab spoke. When we arrived I immediately thanked Ms. Hale in my mind for picking a fantastic house. You couldn't even tell a vast amount of work had been done, courtesy of Cullen's Restorations And Furnishings. Once out of the car I grabbed my three bags and waited for Charlie to open the front door. That company sure did do a good job. The house was decorated already, but all the shelves and drawers were empty.

"From what I know, your room is on the second floor, second door on the left." He said opening it. I nodded walking in and went strait to the staircase and to my room. I needed to take a shower and get situated. Joe's brother in law was coming later today to help out and then watch the base ball game on tonight. He is supposed to bring his son and Rosalie. It would be the first time I ever saw her in person. I had to remember these people were rich and picky; she probably had two hundred dollar jeans on. After telling myself I didn't give a shit what they thought about me, I headed to see where Charlie was. Halfway down the stairs I heard quiet laughter fill the room below. There was three heads of blonde hair in my new living room. The girl, most likely Rosalie, looked in my direction once I reached the floor. She smiled politely and turned her entire body to face me.

"You must be Bella." She said, sticking her hand out. She had a manicure with pearl nail polish. I shook it and gave her a small smile.

"You must be Rosalie." She nodded and turned to the other blonde people in the room.

"This is my cousin, Jasper." The tall, good-looking, young one. "And this is Peter, my uncle." The tall, young looking, old one.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a look at Charlie. These people sure were quiet.

"We're just going to watch the game." My dad told me, leading Peter and Jasper further into the living room. That left the two of us to an awkward silence, apparently Rosalie didn't like them.

"Let's go to your room." She said heading up the stairs. I followed her. It seemed she already knew where my room was.

"I have a feeling you've already been in my house." I told her. She walked into my room like she owned it.

"I helped Esme design it." She said taking a seat on the bench. I raised my eyebrows. I had no doubts that Rosalie was on a high social status. I liked gossip, but I never spread it.

"Let's cut the crap, let me be myself." She said, patting her hair with her left hand and resting her right hand on the bench.

"Shoot." I said taking a seat on my computer chair.

"Esme owns Cullen's Restoration And Furnishings. Her husband is one of the richest men in this town."

"And?" I asked, trying to encourage her to tell me.

"Be patient will you. Damn, I just met you and I'm telling you important information." She said rolling her eyes. I nodded, getting more comfortable in my seat.

"They have a son, he plays baseball. Of course every boy will kiss up to you. Even my cousin." She explained.

"How do they know there's scouts here?" I asked.

"My dad made sure no one knew a scout was coming. That's why he had you guys wear caps and sun glasses, he didn't want anyone to know you're here." She flipped her hair to her other shoulder. "Of course the paps never give people like your dad a break, so they stalked him, found you at the air port, and my dad got an email this morning saying that his plan couldn't possibly work now." She sighed.

"What the hell is he gonna do now?" I asked smirking. I think my dad wanted the publicity. They would follow him and he would be at baseball practice. He said in the long run it would help the boys get comfortable playing In front of large crowds.

"He's just going to let the chips fall where they may." She said looking out my window.

"So, I'm meeting these guys at school tomorrow." I said it as a statement, not a question.

"Maybe we can tease them. What are you wearing?" She walked to my closet and started taking things out. I was not into this crap. Ever since I watched _Clueless_ in the third grade I've had a terrible fear for thee 'Valley Girl'. Slumber parties and shopping sprees were just a waste of valuable time. Too bad Rosalie seemed into that kind of stuff.

"And call me Rose. If they see I already know you and like you, they'll know not to do some worthless crap. Unless you might like it, who knows?" Maybe not.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other." I said walking to her.

"Indeed." She said handing me my outfit for tomorrow.

"Welcome to Forks, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2: Teenagers

**Chapter Two: Teenagers**

They're going to clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work

They're going to give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're going to rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did

**Bella's POV**

Rose was right. Her cousin, Jasper did kiss up. He came in the room and flirted, offering me a hitting lesson. I agreed and flirted back. I already knew how to play baseball, my father worked for the Major Leagues for christsake! After two long hours they left. Jasper had to drive because Peter was too drunk to function. It was my dad's favorite pastime; a sports game, a buddy and a refrigerator full of beer. Most of his friends back home could handle an ice cooler full of Bud light though… Sleep was wonderful on my new bed. It was so soft and comfortable. Waking up I was only a little tired. I got into the clothes Rosalie picked. Brushed and ran fingers through my hair, only putting some makeup on.

"Dad. I'm taking Joe's car." I told him walking into the kitchen. I grabbed the keys from the mini rack on the wall and slung my backpack on one of my shoulders.

"Are you going to stay to watch practice after school?" he asked taking a sip from his coffee mug. The mug said 'This Cracker Supports Obama.'

"Maybe." I answered.

Getting to the school was hell of easy. There was only one rode to take and it led you directly to the Forks High parking lot. The school looked depressingly small from the outside. I noticed more expensive looking cars parked in the front, closer to the school and the rusty pieces of shit were in the back. Of course I went to the front, Joe's car looked for from an old piece of shit. Surprisingly I got to the office and signed in with no interruptions. That is until I walked out of the office.

"Hey!" A voice said from behind me. It was so loud and unexpected that I jumped up six feet in the air.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." A cute little boy told me. I heard laughing from across the hall. It was a group of well-built high school boys. No doubt they were laughing about this poor guys method.

"Yup, well, you did so…." I said looking back at him. He just looked at me like he didn't know what to do.

"What?" he asked.

"So I think you should apologize." I told him. He looked shocked and more laughter came from down the hall. Even the red headed lady in the office chuckled.

"Uh, sorry." he said, looking more uncomfortable than ever.

"It isn't polite to scare new girls." I told him putting some papers into my backpack.

"Sorry." He said, looking like his mom was giving him a lecture about not stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Now go back to your little friends and tell them to learn from your mistakes." I told him in a sour tone. He turned halfway and looked at me incredulously. Looking to the crowd down the hall, I saw a familiar face. It was Jasper, probably with the baseball team. The rude boy was about to walk away,

"What's your name?" I asked him with a completely fake sweet smile.

"Mike." He said, extending his hand. I just looked at it.

"Bella." I told him, nodding toward his group of his friends. He reluctantly walked away. Jasper was staring at me now, so before I walked the other way, I winked at him. More laughs and teasing were heard after. Finding my locker was easy enough. They were grey and boring. In phoenix they were painted yellow, for school spirit.

"Where have you been?" Came a voice from the right of me. Rosalie was leaning against someone's locker.

"It's my first day. One wouldn't think there was a schedule for being at someone's locker." I told her closing the squeaky door.

"Whatever. You're the luckiest bitch in the school right now." She told me, walking down the hall, I followed.

"Why would you say that?" I asked walking beside her.

"It's your first day and Rosalie Hale had came and found you." She said as an explanation. She stopped at another locker, her own.

"I feel so privileged." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you are." There was nothing sarcastic about her comment.

A pixie girl skipped to us with a smile on her face. The hair was short for my taste but the style worked for her.

"Who's she?" Pixie asked Blondie.

"_She_ is Bella." Blondie glared at Pixie.

"Oh, Hi Bella, I'm Alice." She pulled me into a hug, looking behind herself. I followed her line of direction, which was hard to do when Pixie was so short. Jasper and another boy were headed towards us. This boy was unnoticeably handsome; you could tell even with a shirt on he had to at least have a six-pack. Not bad for a small town boy. His hair was messy and a coppery color. Not to bad at all. Pixie let go of me when Jasper and Bronze boy came closer.

"Hello Bella." Jasper greeted.

"Hello Jasper." I replied. If any of our conversations were going to be like the one last night I wanted to run and hide. Was intelligence that hard to find in men? The guy next to him let a crooked grin grace his face.

"Don't I feel left out? Alice gives you hugs and Jazz gets a wink." He tells me with a laugh. The whole group laughs with him, probably a rule between them. People passing by had a look of depression on their faces. I would too if I saw a posy of gorgeous people laughing without me.

"My name is Edward by the way." I didn't need to tell him my name. Apparently the whole school knew it. I just nodded and smiled. Suddenly I felt someone's presence behind me.

"And my name is Emmett. Very nice to meet you." A huge figure moved in front of me and held out a hand. I saw his face and immediately shook it. How could a guy this massive have dimples?

"Bella." I told him.

"Wow. Would this be Ms. Bella Swan?" Emmett asked with a smile. Edward rolled his eyes and answered for me.

"Yes it is, dumbass. Where have you been all morning?" he asked punching Emmett's humungous arm.

"Well, Lauren and I took a trip to the janitors closet. There are some very interesting things in there." Jasper and Edward both laughed. Blondie and Pixie Stick were happily ignoring them. Emmett getting laid in a janitors closet was old news to them.

"How tacky." Jasper announced.

"Yeah .How do I put this so you'll understand?" Edward told Emmett, watching a girl with blonde hair, pale skin and no ass walk by. "You, Emmett, love a gal with 'junk in the trunk', while Poor Jessica lamely tries to stick her 'merchandise' out to no avail. Please explain to me, why her?" He asked.

"And you've laid how many white girls, Edward?" I asked him with a smirk. They all looked at me with questionable looks. Edward was the first to have comprehension cross his face.

"Touché. But your ass." He made a show of leaning on his left foot and checking me out. "It looks pretty nice in that skirt."

"Uh hum. My mom is half Italian." Was my response. My voice was already bored. So the kissing up begins.

"Compliments do you no good." He observed.

"As Homer said " Do not trust those who flatter you." I recited to them. Rosalie and Alice had taken interest in our conversation.

"I see. What if I said you had a fat ass?" he asked. So this guy knew Homer and was diabolical.

"I'd say something like 'At least I have 'junk' to put in my trunk.'" I told him.

"Was that an insult?" He asked.

"How would I know. I'm not taking the chance of finding out." I answered truthfully. The bell rang and students made their way to the classrooms.

"Who do you have first period?" Alice asked. I pulled the sheet out of my backpack.

"Banner." When I said this Edward and Emmett met gazes quickly than turned to me.

"As a proud member of the Forks High Welcoming Committee, I will happily show you around." Emmett offered. Jasper was the first to respond to Emmett.

"What are you talking about? Your not in the welcoming committee."

"Why cant you just go with the flow?" Emmett told Jasper.

"I was going with the flow. You don't have to lie." Jasper said. Edward came to my said.

"I have Banner."

"Your not just saying that to get extra brownie points." I made sure of this. He shook his head.

"I'll see you later, Bella." Alice said as she walked in the opposite direction with Jasper.

"See ya."

We were walking to class when Edwards phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and hurried to answer.

"Hello, Mrs. Hanson." You could hear a voice on the other end of the line.

"How did you get my personal number?...........Of course…Esme is working away from the office today…Alright then. Bye." He hung up.

"Damnit." He muttered under his breath. A name he had said rung a bell in my mind.

"Your Esme's son?" I asked of him.

"You know Esme?" he asked back.

"You didn't answer the question." I told him.

"Yes. How do you know Esme?" He was on the baseball team and if his parents were as rich as Rosalie had said, they could buy him a spot on the team.

"I don't know her personally. She designed my house." We had reached the classroom by now. Just as I took my seat the bell rang. Edward took a seat next to me. The teacher walked in and looked through a pile of papers on his desk. As his eyes skimmed a certain file his eyes widened. The class passed on awkwardly, with Mr. Banner sneaking nervous glances my way every five minutes. At the end of class he called me up to his desk.

"Isabella Swan." He said. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I hated when people called me by my whole name. "As in Bella Swan," he gulped. "Daughter of Charlie Swan?" I nodded. Of course he was a baseball fan. He reached into his desk and brought out a rolled up paper.

"Could you maybe get this poster signed by his former team members?" he asked.

"What do I get in return?" I asked him. He gave me a disapproving look. I handed the poster back. Automatically he frowned.

"If you get a grade less than D I'll give you a C." he tried to compromise.

"B or no signed poster." I stated.

"I might lose my job." He explained.

"You want the signed poster, don't ya?" I reminded him.

"Fine! B!"

"Thank you." I walked out of the classroom to find Edward and Alice waiting for me. We went to Lit. And I told Alice about the poster situation. This was fuckin' fantastic.


End file.
